Odio Amarte Tanto
by Mabelita 06
Summary: Muchas veces cometí errores de los que no me arrepiento, rompí promesas y algunas ilusiones. Excepto por uno solo que no me deja dormir desde hace 2 años." Final! Sesshome
1. Odio Amarte Tanto

Hola a todos!! Para todos los que creyeron que estaba muerta, pos déjenme informarles que no, solo estoy un "poco" ocupadita con el cole.

Como sabrán, la historia es de mi pertenencia, por tanto los personajes son utilizados sin fines lucros y son propiedad de Rumiko sensei.

Este es un oneshot, por lo que solo tiene un único capítulo. Si se diera el caso de que ustedes les gustara y quisieran que la continuara, saben cómo hacerlo... pero ya advierto, es un solo cap.

Sugerencia: mientras leen, pueden escuchar las siguientes canciones:

"We might as well be strangers" de Keane

"El tacto de su piel" de Lydia

"¿Por qué es cruel el amor" de Ricardo Arjona

Y "That's what you get" de Paramore

Y sin más, espero que sea de su agrado. Nos vemos abajo!!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Una vez más jugó con el pie que le colgaba de la silla. Volvió a mirar hacía arriba. No consiguió nada solo apaciguar las lágrimas que se agolpaban cruelmente en sus mejillas. Se las limpió rudamente.

Un viento frío pasó, despeinando su cabello negro azabache ondulado y acariciando a sus sonrojadas mejillas. Lo volvió a recordar, sus ojos ámbares tan perfectos, tan fríos, tan calculadores…

No aguantó más. Se levantó y tomó su bolso. Su castaña mirada, ahora media roja producto de su llanto, se posó una vez más en aquel cielo, ahora negro por ser de noche.

-Dentro de poco deberé ir hacía ti.

**Odio tu fría mirada**

**Odio tu perfecto porte**

Caminó cabizbaja en todo el parque, daba pena su aspecto desliñado. Sus cuencas almendradas habían detenido ese flujo de agua salina que salía de improvisto.

-Ya no más.

Miró su reloj de mano. Las 7:30 p.m. Y su cita era a las 8:30p.m en el mismo lugar. ¿Sería capaz de ir, sabiendo que esto la atormentaría nocturnamente? Dudó por un segundo, pero al fin recordó lo que había decidido aquella tarde en el parque en el que estaba. Dejaría aquel juego que la empezaba a lastimar.

Sin poderlo evitar, miró instintivamente hacía el cielo, lleno de un manto estrellado y teniendo como pieza clave aquella media luna. Sus ojos se volvieron a nublar, pero ya no lloraría por él, eso lo juraba por su vida.

**Odio tus apetecibles y perfectos labios**

**Odio tu egocentrismo**

**Odio tu maldita seguridad**

Había pasado por allí unas cuatro veces, pero hablando con sinceridad ¿a quién le importaba? A ella, eso era lo menos relevante en esos precisos instantes.

Su mundo estaba a punto de dar un giro de 360º y ella ni se inmutaba por lo que pasaba por su exterior, lo que pasaría esta noche le dejaría un sabor amargo en la boca.

Y era así como lo había planeado, era mejor abandonar a aquel hombre con un gran tamaño en su ego, sabiendo que nunca le perdonaría lo que haría. Derribaría esa maldita seguridad que tanto lo caracterizaba, solo para verlo como un niño pequeño tiritar.

-Juro que no es mi intención hacerlo.

Bien, no era precisamente dejar a aquel hombre en esas condiciones, simplemente era pasar su última noche con él, nada más. Sonrió o lo intentó hacer, teniendo como resultado una mueca que mostraba el dolor que le provocaba todo aquel plan trazado con cuidado y perfeccionándolo para aplicarlo.

**Odio tu caminar**

**Odio tu nívea piel**

**Odio tu perfecto y corpulento cuerpo**

Su reloj ya marcaba las 8:00 p.m. Y a ella ni le importó. Solo consiguió que su nerviosismo acrecentara.

_-Cálmate, que no es primera vez que te encuentras con él._

Se habló internamente. Esta vez si sonrió, estaba paranoica, ¿Cómo que hablar con ella misma se había vuelto un hábito? No lo sabía, pero eso si, resultaba un buen intento de auto análisis para descubrir cada cosa que había hecho. Y entonces, el recuerdo de su piel blanca se coló por su mente. Y a ella ya no le importó tenerlo ahí una vez más.

Aquellos fuertes y poderosos brazos que siempre la protegían, que la abrazaban por la cintura y la hacían sentir esos choques eléctricos; sus grandes manos que recorrían su pequeña silueta de mujer con suma delicadeza, que agarraban y acariciaban sus pómulos, el tacto de su…

Sintió que alguien la abrazaba por la cintura. Estuvo apunto de gritar para que alguien la socorriera, pero sintió una fría mejilla situarse en la cavidad de su cuello.

-¿Qué haces tan tarde por acá? ¿Pensabas no ir a nuestra cita? –Susurró suavemente en su oído, su piel se erizó por aquel cálido aliento.

**Odio tus poderosos brazos**

**Odio tus grandes manos**

**Odio tu suave tacto**

La volteó sutilmente mientras su mano hacía un pequeño viaje por su espalda. Ámbar y chocolate se fundieron, una guerra de mirada se desataba mientras ninguno de los dos movía un solo músculo.

Ella, por temor a caer una vez más en las garras de él, miedo por perder la razón al sentir su fino tacto recorrer su cuerpo y viceversa.

Él, porque quería comprobar de lo que ella era capaz de hacer solo por uno de sus besos, para agrandar su ego y hacerla retorcer de placer.

Kagome se regañó mentalmente al ver que sus fuerzas se desvanecían, pidiéndole a gritos a aquella voz de la razón que la dejara disfrutar una vez más de ese hombre. Pero sabía que él la torturaba lentamente para que al final ella se humillara y empezara ese juego de seducción que tantas otras veces ella incitaba.

Sesshomaru, al ver que ella no movía ni un solo dedo para que él la sometiera, decidió poner en práctica su plan b. Acarició sus pómulos levemente sonrojados, sabiendo que reacciones traerían estas. La azabache cerró fuertemente sus ojos, disfrutando del contacto del que era presa. El ambarino sonrió, ella estaba por sucumbir a sus encantos.

Pero nunca se dio lo que tanto espero, ella volvió a abrir sus ojos desmesuradamente, sus castaños habían tomado una frialdad que él creyó nunca ver. Y no pudo evitar el llamado que sus labios hacían por reclamar aquella boca femenina. Y sin más la beso.

**Odio aquel aliento a menta que me altera tanto**

**Odio cada beso que me das**

**Odio las veces que me haces el cielo alcanzar**

Su interior enloqueció con el solo roce de sus labios. ¿Es que él la había embrujado o qué? Trató de hacerse la difícil y no correspondió a aquel beso lleno de pasión contenida.

Sesshomaru la soltó de inmediato, ¿quién se creía ella para no responder en un beso que **él **le daba? Estaba furioso, su ego herido y su dignidad de hombre pisoteada. Muchas mujeres darían lo que fuera por un beso de él, y **ella** se atrevía a rechazarlo, ¿estaba loca?

Sonrió internamente, el hombre de cabellos platinados que estaba al frente suyo la mataba con la mirada. Ja, quién diría que ella resistiría a semejante tentación. Más no todo dura para siempre, el agarre de su cintura se intensificó mientras una boca se le abalanzaba, casi tirándola al piso. Y supo que no podría contenerse más.

Su aliento a menta se mezclo con el de vainilla, dando como resultado uno de los afrodisíacos que la incitaban a las más oscuras fantasías sexuales que su mente podría formular. La lengua traviesa del platinado acarició su labio inferior mientras ella acariciaba los sedosos cabellos platinados que caracterizaban a su familia. La lengua de Sesshomaru no pidió permiso y se adentró a esa cavidad húmeda, una lengua lo esperaba para dar inicio a una batalla en la que se decidiría el más fuerte.

Sus manos quedaron perfectamente instaladas en el cuello masculino, mientras la lengua masculina hacía maravillas en su boca, haciéndole creer que estaban en el cielo.

**¿Pero sabes que odio más?**

**Odio el saber que no te puedo odiar**

**Odio saber que día a día te amo más**

Y su mente volvió a volar. Ya no le importó estar en los brazos de aquel hombre que la transformaba en una fiera. Ya no.

Recordó el por qué había llorado tanto en la tarde. Ese juego de seducción y atracción le calaba más. Y debía detenerlo ahora o terminaría mal parada.

Todo había comenzado cuando había tenido como novio al imbécil de Inuyasha Takedo hace 5 meses atrás (cuando cumplía sus 24 años y 5 años de novios), si, claro que era un ímbecil… el muy idiota le había estado engañando con su prima Kikyo y lo más triste del caso es que a ella le había tocado la difícil tarea de pretender que no había pasado nada para que no él no sospechara que ella conocía la realidad. Y fue entonces cuando lo conoció a él. Sesshomaru Taisho robó su corazón desde el primer momento en el que lo conoció en aquel restaurante, y fue ahí donde se le ocurrió la "grandiosa idea": haría pagar a Inuyasha todas las lágrimas que le había sacado, y VAYA que lo había hecho, pero el precio que ella debía pagar por los servicios que se le prestaban era muy, muy alto.

Cada vez que **él** quería la llamaba simplemente para satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales, y ella no debía reprocharle nada porque **ella** había estado de acuerdo con su condición… condición que no le importaba hace 5 meses atrás por pensar en el mal que le causaría a su ex, pero que se le revirtió a ella sin darse cuenta.

Y ahí estaba el problema que la atormentaba a diario.

Y sin querer, lo besó con furia. El platinado, extrañado del comportamiento de su acompañante, se separó de ella tan rápido que tuvo que agarrarla antes de que ella cayese de bruces.

Él la miró interrogante.

Ella esquivo los dos témpanos de hielo ámbar que le realizaban un escrutinio, analizando la situación. Y se regañó internamente. Todo por reconocer que amaba aquel hombre.

Si, claro que lo amaba… y lo odiaba tanto a la vez.

**Odio saber que siempre en mi mente estas**

**Y que al preguntarle al cielo que me acompaña **

**el poder dejarte de amar**

**Me responda que solo yo deberé ser la que te abandonará**

Miró al espacio sideral, miles de estrellas podían adoptar la forma que creías o querías, y aquel hombre de 28 años tomó forma, con su sonrisa sensual que la dejaba desarmada. Y ella se maldijo por pensar cada minuto en él. Si, ¿para qué negar que Sesshomaru Taisho ocupaba sus pensamientos a cada hora, cada minuto y cada segundo que aspiraba el aire vital? Ya que más, hasta él lo sabía, pero él no tomaba la debida importancia. ¿Cuántas veces le había dicho que lo amaba mientras llegaban al clímax? ¿Cuántas veces no se había aferrado a su cuerpo para que él no la soltara y se quedase junto a ella en esa misma cama? Contar se le hacía en vano, los dedos de sus manos y pies se quedaban cortos. ¿Había hecho él algo para demostrar algo similar a lo que ella sentía por él? La respuesta era no, pero no más, no se dejaría humillar más.

La brisa nocturna jugueteaba con sus cabellos azulados mientras el convertible en el que estaba (y quién manejaba cierto hombre de cabellos platinados) corría a gran velocidad por las calles de Manhattan. Su mirada castaña se desviaba de vez en cuando al asiento del conductor, quien parecía estar muy concentrado en el manejo.

Llegaron al hotel de siempre. Ambos bajaron del automóvil.

La misma recepcionista. El mismo protocolo. Todo se reducía a eso… y ella sentía que se asfixiaba en el lugar donde se encontraba parada.

La anciana mujer la miró a los ojos, como tratando de descubrir lo que sus castaños ojos escondían, pero la investigación se vio interrumpida por una mano blanca que la jaló sutilmente al elevador. Ninguno dijo nada en su estancia entre las cuatro paredes metálicas. Su cabeza no dejaba darle vueltas al asunto… el sonido del elevador la trajo nuevamente a la realidad…

Como autónoma salió rápidamente mientras las puertas metálicas se abrían. Una vez más quedó al frente de la puerta de la misma habitación que compartían desde hace 5 meses. La abrió sin tocar el interruptor para encender las luces, no era necesario, aquella habitación la conocía de memoria.

Todo pasó tan rápido (como siempre) y cuando pudo reaccionar, su cuerpo se encontraba aprisionado entre la puerta (ahora cerrada) y aquel imponente cuerpo. Y un beso dijo más que mil palabras…

**Odio esta noche que me has hecho tuya una vez más**

**Pero a diferencia de una de las tantas noches compartidas**

**en este mismo lugar**

Su lengua empezó a trazar caminos desde los hombros descubiertos hasta su clavícula, donde mordió una pequeña porción.

Un gemido escapo de sus sonrojados labios.

Terminó por sacarle aquella blusa azul que tenía, mientras la guiaba a la habitación que tantas otras veces habían estado. Tironeó de la corbata negra que tenía mientras besaba fogosamente sus labios. Él por su parte, seguía mordisqueando el cuello de la chica.

Chocaron con el borde de la cama y hasta entonces cayó en cuenta que le faltaba deshacerse de su jeans negro y de sus ropas íntimas. El platinado la tumbó en la mullida cama, quedando encima de ella y volviendo a su ardua tarea de desnudarla por completo. Aquel sostén de encaje se había vuelto un grave problema para poder probar aquellos pechos de perfecto tamaño.

Kagome desabotonaba la camisa blanca que portaba Sesshomaru, dejando al descubierto aquel perfecto y duro pecho. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo volteó, quedando ella encima de él. Y aquí empezaba la venganza. Llevó sus labios a su cuello, subiendo hasta el lóbulo y lamerle un poco. Sintió su cuerpo temblar ante aquella caricia y sonrió satisfecha. Descendió hasta su clavícula, trazó figuras irregulares con su lengua en aquellos pechos, bajó hasta su ombligo, volvió a subir, lamió aquí y aya, llevó sus pequeñas manos hasta la cremallera del pantalón negro de tela… lo bajó lentamente hasta dejar al ambarino solo en boxers, y justo cuando iba a meter sus traviesas manos en aquel pedazo de tela…

Él volvió a dejarla debajo de su cuerpo y esta vez, no tendría compasión con ella.

Terminó quitando el sostén con una sola mano, mientras que con la otra se encargaba de bajar los jeans. Succionó, lamió, mordisqueó y jugó con uno de sus pechos. Volvió a besarla mientras ella lo apretujaba en el abrazo. Y volvió a recorrer con su lengua toda la anatomía de ella. Su cuerpo frágil se estremeció cuando llegó repartiendo pequeños besos en su estómago. Y no pudo contenerse más… se deshizo de la última prenda que le quedaba: su tanga.

Introdujo un dedo mientras que las piernas de ella atrapaban su cabeza, aprisionándolo.

Y jadeó. Y él siguió torturándola, hasta que se le ocurrió introducir su lengua en aquella cavidad. Y no pudo contener el pequeño gritó que salió de sus labios cuando mordisqueó su labio vaginal.

Y sintió que un espasmo la embargaba por completo (como las veces anteriores) y con sus piernas lo empujó hasta subirlo, quedando como antes: él encima de ella. Lo besó con pasión y con todo el amor que pudo dar. Él no se extrañó de aquel comportamiento, ella siempre lo hacia. Y con la ayuda de las piernas largas y femeninas, sus boxers tocaron piso, quedando a la par que ella.

Sin esperar mucho tiempo se introdujo en ella, fuerte, sabiendo que aquella cavidad se amoldaba perfectamente con su miembro. Embistió salvajemente mientras la azabache enrollaba sus piernas en las caderas masculinas. Siguió embistiendo, ambos cuerpos danzaban aquel baile de vaivén que perfectamente se encontraba sincronizado. Sus labios no dejaron de tener contacto, entregándose de lleno en las llamas del placer, entregándose en un mundo donde ellos dos solamente existían.

Estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, pero quería llegar con aquella azabache que enterraba sus uñas en su espalda, produciéndole más placer de lo que ya tenía (si es que eso era posible).

La embistió cada vez más fuerte, acelerando el ritmo que su cuerpo marcaba, siendo seguido por el otro cuerpo más frágil. Y ella sintió que no solo tocaba el cielo, también volaba. Y los dos gimieron de placer al saber que ambos habían llegado al clímax. Pero a Sesshomaru le extraño que ella no gritara su nombre como siempre lo hacía, que no se aferrara a su espalda… como quien se le iba la vida en ello.

Él se acomodó a un lado de ella, esperando que ella lo abrazara. Pero el abrazó nunca se dio. La miró de reojo y se sorprendió al verla buscar las mantas de la cama y taparse hasta sus pechos, dándose la vuelta y quedando boca a bajo. Y no entendió que le sucedía a ella ese día, pero atinó únicamente a dejarla boca arriba y abrazarla de forma protectora.

**Serás tu el que me odiará más**

**Porque seré yo la que te dejará**

Seguía mirando el techo, como si allí se encontrara la respuesta a los grandes enigmas de la vida. Dos malditas horas llevaba en esa misma posición y ya empezaba a incomodarle el respirar el mismo aire que compartía con cierto hombre. Se soltó de aquel agarre al que estaba prisionera, miró su reloj de mano… y vaya que se sorprendió mucho: las 12:27 a.m.

-¿No se supone que debería irme ya?

Estaba harta de quedarse sola en esa cama, harta de saber que él la dejaba a las 3 y ella abandonaba la habitación a las 6…si, ¿Qué hacía tanto tiempo ahí? Fácil, llorar a mares lo que el amor nos hace.

Pero había algo distinto en esta ocasión. Ella se iría y no volvería más.

No, no pensaba ir a vivir a otro país. Cambiaría el chip de su teléfono móvil, si era posible se teñiría el color de su cabello a rubio y utilizaría lentes de contacto. Pero todo valdría la pena: nunca la volvería a reconocer, nunca más tendría que ser humillada a la hora de hacer el amor.

Aunque si se ponía a analizar con la mente fría, él jamás le había hecho el amor. Solo tenía sexo, y ambos términos tenían significados diferentes. Pero para ella siempre sería que él le hacía el amor.

Sus castaños ojos se posaron en aquel ser que dormitaba a su lado. Una lágrima resbaló, empapando un poco la sábana con la que se cubría. Quiso dibujar con sus manos el perfecto perfil sereno que Sesshomaru tenía, pero sabía que él despertaría… y no sería capaz de verlo a los ojos y decirle adiós.

Se levantó de la cama, cuidando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Tomó sus ropajes esparcidos por el suelo y en menos de 5 minutos ya estaba vestida por completo. Se ajustó su abrigo largo en negro, y le echó una última mirada al cuerpo que descansaba en la cama.

-Adiós Sesshomaru, espero que me llegues a perdonar algún día.

Caminó con la frente en alto. Dudó unos segundos girar la perilla de la puerta, pero al final reunió todo el valor que le quedaba. Dio dos pasos hacía el exterior. Cerró la puerta y se deslizó hasta quedar sentada en el piso, con su espalda recostada en la puerta de madera. No aguantó más y libró a aquellas lágrimas que se debatían por salir, por correr con libre albedrío en forma de cascada.

-.-

Estiró sus brazos en un intento de desperezarse. Aquella habitación se encontraba en penumbras por lo que tuvo que esperar a que sus ojos ámbar se acostumbraran a esta. Miró instintivamente a su lado, encontrándose con un vacío que lo alertó inmediatamente.

Buscó con su mirada indicios que le dijeran donde podía encontrase la azabache.

Se colocó rápidamente sus boxers y se levantó. Buscó en el baño, pero ni rastros de ella; en la sala, absolutamente nada. Volvió a la habitación y buscó la ropa de ella, pero no la encontró.

-Kagome.- Susurró a la nada, ya sabía el desenlace de ese capítulo que se terminaba en su vida. Una pequeña lágrima se liberó de aquellas cuencas ambarinas, su estómago se contrajo y una pequeña cajita roja reposaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón: un hermoso anillo de diamantes.

-.-

**Porque pienso olvidar que no te puedo dejar de amar**

Avanzó hasta quedar en la recepción del hotel. Todos los empleados que la conocían por ser cliente frecuente se le quedaron mirando con curiosidad. ¿Quién no, conociendo la hora que ella partía cada vez que llegaba a ese mundo lleno de exclusividades? No le importó y avanzó con su mentón alzado, señal de orgullo.

La recepcionista anciana se le quedó viendo fijamente, al parecer, ella había presentido todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Y al parecer, no se había equivocado en nada.

-Hasta pronto, señorita.

-Hasta pronto, señora Kaede.

Abrió la puerta del hotel. La frescura del viento nocturno la recibió con regocijo. Todo había acabado. Ya no tendría culpabilidad por cada dolor que le encogiese su corazón.

Y sintió un vacío en su interior. Y supo inmediatamente lo que era. Sesshomaru había penetrado con fuerza en su ser, pero ya no más. Él se había ganado eso por la simple forma de ser suya.

Y aún así lo amaba como era. Frío, calculador, algunas veces cariñoso y analítico, pero al fin y al cabo, ser simplemente él.

Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y subió su mirada hacía aquel cielo nocturno.

-Juro que no volveré a caer en las redes de alguien más, como que me llamo Kagome Higurashi.

Y continuó caminando.

Y en el cielo no había rastro de una estrella, ni señales de vida de una media luna.

Absolutamente nada.

**Y es entonces cuando digo que te odio cada vez más**

Fin

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bueno, esto nació gracias a una amiga que me hizo cometer la estupidez más grande en pleno ejercicio de educación física. Lo más interesante es que la broma fue con el chico que me trae loca… y bueno, el verso lo plasmé en papel, pero al ver que mi furia no se disipaba entonces decidí convertirlo en fic jejeje…

Cami, si tas leyendo esto, espero que te guste y que me dejes un review (no sabes lo feliz que me harías jiji).

Angie, sé que tas ahí así que dime si te gustó bby jiji… Ginna, me dijiste que te avisara si escribía uno nuevo, aquí está así que mándame un review. Ibeth, te reamo nena (y no quiere decir que a los demás no ehhh!!) espero que te guste y me digas si cumplí las expectativas. Y Kt (no menos importante, aclaro) sabes que tenemos una charla pendiente así que más o menos debes saber lo que te quiero decir ehh!!

Y a todos los demás, gracias por leerme. Si desean mandarme unos cuantos tomatazos por darle un final un tanto dramático, pueden hacermelo llegar dando click en el botoncito de go!!

Besos!!

Gene!!


	2. 2 Años Después

¡Hola mis queridas lectoras (y si hay varones, bienvenidos)! Espero que no me reciban a tomatazos por mi demora, pero ahora les explico más detalladamente.

El capi va dedica a la personita que me insistió tanto en la escuela para que lo escribiera: Angie, si tas leyendo, quiero decirte que muchas gracias por pegarme el lado romántico que necesitaba (o intento de romance). Va con mucho cariño para ti eh!!!!

Los personajes no me pertenecen (si fuese así, sería millonaria y tendría a Sesshomaru solo para mi jujuju…), sino a la gran Rumiko sensei. La historia es lo único de mi pertenencia y es publica sin fines lucros.

Mi recomendación musical para esta nueva entrega:

Barrio Boyz – Te amaré

Switchfoot – This is your life

Paramore – We are broken

Coldplay – The scientist

Nos vemos abajo!!!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La lluvia cae sin cesar. Mi alma se hunde en una oscuridad tan profunda, tan profunda que no logro encontrar esa luz que tantas veces me impulsó a seguir adelante.

Mi vista se pierde en ese paisaje lleno de rascacielos y personas que caminan sumidas en sus propios mundos. Yo por mi parte, lamentándome cada segundo de mi vida por haberte dejado partir.

¿Por qué no fui capaz de tan siquiera decir lo que sentía?

No lo sé. Pensé que con el tiempo mi memoria te borraría y comenzaría de nuevo. Pero otra vez me equivoqué.

Un buen vaso del mejor whisky me acompaña. La soledad de mi apartamento es testigo de los más bajos pensamientos que un hombre puede llegar a tener en medio de su triste realidad.

Créeme, si te tuviera en frente mío te diría que nunca fue mi intención el lastimarte tanto como lo llegué a hacer en el pasado. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que nos vimos por última vez? ¿Un año o dos? La verdad es que si no hubiese contado los día jamás me hubiese dado cuenta que ha pasado dos años de nuestras vidas, dos años que no he parado de buscarte con los mejores detectives que he contratado. Pero parece como si la tierra te hubiese tragado.

¿Cuántas lágrimas por mi botaste? Nunca lo sabré, fueron muchas las que de tus almendradas cuencas brotaron.

¿Cómo nunca me di cuenta del daño tan grave que te hacía? Claro que me di cuenta de cada rastro de dolor que dejabas, pero yo simplemente lo ignoré. Lo ignoré hasta tal punto que por un momento disfruté verte retorcer de placer cada vez que me suplicabas con una mirada o con una caricia.

Pero esa noche, esa maldita noche, tú dejaste de ser así. Y me extrañó tanto tu actitud que yo fui el que tomó la iniciativa. ¿Tanto daño te ocasioné con mi actitud ególatra que preferiste abandonarme en esa noche? Eso ni debería preguntarlo, conozco la respuesta y es lo que más me carcome en las entrañas, me hiere y me duele.

Si tan solo te pudiera estrechar entre mis brazos, si tan solo pudiera probar una vez más esa boca que me hacía sentir el dueño del mundo… ja, el tan solo ya no existe. No estás aquí y es lo único que en verdad sé.

Pero si tan solo Dios me concediera un minuto para demostrar lo que antes nunca supiste, si tan solo un minuto yo pudiese retroceder en el tiempo y cambiar todas las veces que te hice un desplante…

¿Creerías que yo, el Gran Sesshomaru Taisho, se encuentra tan afectado de tu partida? ¿Creerías que yo, aquel hombre de corazón de hierro y ojos de hielo, está llorando por ti? Seguro que ni en un millón de años lo creerías, es más, a nadie se le pasa por la mente el estado en el que me encuentro. Pero no me importa el qué dirán, así que si alguien sabe cómo me encuentro, me da igual.

¿En algún momento de tu vida llegarías a perdonar todos mis errores? Aún no estoy seguro de conocer la respuesta, es que si yo mismo pienso que no merezco tu perdón por ser tan cretino, ¿tu pensarías distinto a mi?

¿Llegarías a olvidar todo aquel dolor que provoque? Lo más seguro es que no.

Daría cualquier cosa por volver a verte otra vez, lo puedo jurar por mi vida. Y es que muero por verte, muero por abrazarte, muero por recuperar todo aquel tiempo perdido entre nosotros.

Pero sé que eso nunca se dará, tu nunca volverás a creer en mi amor (si es que regresas)… nunca podré despertar junto a ti en una misma cama. Nunca estaremos juntos.

Y entonces, recuerdo una de las tantas preguntas que me hago a diario: ¿Por qué tengo aquel sentimiento de amargura en mi pecho? ¿Por qué siempre vivo en mis recuerdos? ¿Por qué mi mundo debe girar en torno a ti? Y mi respuesta es sencilla: te amo.

¿Qué hicieron con mi yo antiguo? Creo que lo mandaron de vacaciones por una larga temporada, de la cual no piensa retornar a su puesto.

Me levanto de aquel sillón de cuero negro. Mis ventanas me muestran que la lluvia ha cesado. Cientos de gotas recorren aquel vidrio, cual lágrimas se derramasen con dolor, justo como las mías en este momento. Limpio con mi mano el rastro que quedó de ellas. Tomo mi chaqueta negra y me la pongo. Busco mis llaves y mi móvil.

Tal vez un paseo por Manhattan me venga como anillo al dedo… tal vez.

Estoy por cerrar la puerta de mi apartamento cuando de repente alguien llama a mi móvil.

-Diga –Contesto de mala gana.

-Tengo algo muy importante que informarte, Taisho, posiblemente te interese. –Reconozco aquella voz femenina que me habla desde el otro lado de la línea.

-¿Qué pasa? –Trato de hacerme el desinteresado, pero es imposible evitar comportarme así.

Y como una luz que ilumina un punto incierto en la oscuridad de un túnel, mi ánimo parece cambiar, y es entonces cuando creo que la vida me da una segunda oportunidad para continuar.

-.-

Tantas veces me he cuestionado entre sueños acerca de mi decisión. La mayoría del tiempo me dedicaba a reflexionar sobre lo bueno y malo que he hecho en mi vida, y aunque me di cuenta de que no era una santa, muchas veces cometí errores de los que no me arrepiento, rompí promesas y algunas ilusiones. Excepto por uno solo que no me deja dormir desde hace 2 años.

Ahora parece que la conciencia tiene control sobre mi persona. He vuelto al lugar donde años atrás viví y crecí, donde muchas otras veces disfruté de mi adolescencia, y donde lo conocí a _él_.

Sí, mi decisión desde un principio fue terminar con lo que había empezado por puro despecho e indignación. Pero las cosas tomaron otros rumbos que me atemorizaban conforme avanzaba el tiempo.

Tal vez lo dejé hace dos años de forma física, pero mi corazón nunca me acompañó a mi nueva vida. Juro que intenté tener otros compañeros en el arte del sexo, sin embargo cada vez que se presentaba la oportunidad de saciarme acudía el recuerdo de aquel hombre platinado de ojos ámbar que robó mi corazón. Y solo así pude entender que sentía que lo traicionaba, que mancillaba su recuerdo.

Tal vez dije que cambiaría el chip de mi celular o que me teñiría el cabello a rubio, pero nada de eso se dio. Decidí irme lejos de aquí, lejos de donde él estuviese, lejos de lo que en algún momento fue mi vida pasada. Sí, me fui a vivir a Inglaterra con mi amiga Sango (que por cierto, tenía tiempo que no veía). Fue muy divertido mientras duró.

Es un país muy hermoso, pero nada de eso me supo llenar el vació que se había instalado en mi ser desde hace tiempo.

Salí con muchos chicos, muy apuestos por cierto, pero aún así lo tuve presente a cada minuto en mi mente. Tuve un novio llamado Kouga, muy tierno, el prototipo de hombre perfecto, el que toda chica espera encontrar en su camino. Pero yo no pensaba lo mismo.

Pueden pensar que soy la peor persona por lo que le hice. Lo utilicé únicamente para olvidar a cierto hombre de cabellos platinados. Mas eso fue imposible. El recuerdo de aquellos hermosos ojos, del delicioso tacto de aquellos labios expertos y de aquellos fuertes brazos (sin olvidar su imponente cuerpo) me atormentaba en cada uno de mis sueños.

Pero no me dejé vencer por mis fantasmas del pasado, o eso creí haber hecho.

Había terminado mis estudios universitarios más rápido de lo que pude imaginar. Ahora soy toda una doctora. Pero tampoco me bastó mis logros académicos, nada me dejaba satisfecha.

Y trato de cerrar mis ojos para abrirlos y darme cuenta de que nada de esto es cierto. Que todo esto es una vil mentira, una pesadilla construida por mi retorcida mente. Pero al abrirlos me doy cuenta de que esta es la vida que cualquier mujer desearía. Pero yo no deseo nada de lo que tengo. Y sé que lo que tengo me hace la persona quien realmente soy. Una persona que antepuso sus impulsos y pisoteó sus sentimientos.

Puedo tenerlo todo y a la vez nada. Irónico, pero cierto.

Y deseo fervientemente retroceder el tiempo, recuperar cada una de las cosas que he perdido en el viaje del que nunca tuve que partir. Pero nada de eso se puede ya.

Y me encuentro pensando en ti en la mayoría del tiempo. En cómo pudo ser si tal vez hubiese abordado el problema desde otro ángulo. Pero los hubieses no existen.

Y sé que no soy la persona que quiero ser. Que no quiero nada de lo que he obtenido estos dos últimos años. No quiero nada de lo que había pretendido luchar.

Y es por eso que regresé. Quiero encontrarme con la Kagome que hace tiempo se fue de vacaciones para nunca más volver, la que no quería llorar, la que ya estaba cansada de sufrir.

Al final me terminé reconciliando con mi prima Kikyo. Me alegro que ella e Inuyasha estén casados. De hecho ahora está embarazada.

El parque donde estuve la última vez, la misma banca donde me senté, el mismo abrigo negro y el mismo ambiente melancólico. La única diferencia es mi vestimenta, mis maletas y mi yo interna. Nada es igual a como lo recuerdo, pero tampoco esperaba encontrarme con todo tal como estaba.

Miro el reloj negro de mi muñeca. Las 5 de la tarde.

Me levanto de la banca y recojo mi equipaje. Me vuelvo a poner mis guantes negros de cuero y me acomodo mi abrigo. Y cuando me disponía a continuar con mi caminar, la figura de un hombre alto de piel blanca, ojos ámbar y cabellos de plata a unos metros de distancia llega a mis ojos. Mis movimientos se congelan, mi cuerpo se paraliza y mi corazón empieza una carrera frenética de latidos.

Y creo que el continuar hablando con mi conciencia me está perjudicando. La mente humana es poderosa, y no hay dudas de eso. Otra vez alucino despierta, pensando que él está cerca y que sólo tal vez tiene algo importante que decirme.

Y veo que aquel hombre avanza y queda aproximadamente a un metro mío. Y sigo pensando que estoy cada vez más loca, hasta que me peñisco y lo veo en el mismo lugar. Vuelvo y peñisco mi mano y aun no desaparece. Y empiezo a sudar frío, porque tal vez no es mi imaginación.

Tal vez es real, y tengo miedo de que sea verdad lo que estoy diciendo.

-.-

Ambos se miraban sin parpadear. Ambos permanecían en sus mismos lugares sin mover un solo músculo. Ambos corazones latían alocados de tanta felicidad, tanto gozo por volverse a encontrar una vez más, por creer que las cosas se podrían solucionar, porque tal vez podría haber una segunda oportunidad.

-Kagome. –Fue todo lo que pudo articular aquel hombre. –Tanto tiempo sin verte.

-Lo mismo digo, Sesshomaru. –Fue lo único que se le ocurrió responder a la azabache.

Y nuevamente quedaron en silencio.

Ella, por miedo a cometer una estupidez.

Él, porque buscaba las palabras correctas para usar.

Y aquel silencio que se había hecho los empezaba a congelar, a incomodar, a intranquilizar.

-No has cambiado nada.

-No. –Fue la respuesta seca de la mujer. Se arrepintió de su manera de hablar y continuó. -¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien. ¿Y tú?

-Bien. –Se quedó pensativa y empezó a estudiar al hombre que estaba en frente. Su típico abrigo negro, pantalones negros y una camisa blanca que le quedaba espectacular. Pero había algo fuera de lugar. Su mirada era más intensa a como la recordaba, ya no era tan fría y sus ojos brillaban de una manera extraña. ¿Qué le habría pasado en todo este tiempo? ¿Quién había podido cambiar al hombre que ella conoció alguna vez? ¿Podría ser que…?

-¿Por qué no te despediste? –Preguntó Taisho, descolocando a la pobre mujer que era un manojo de nervios.

-¿Disculpa?

-Sí, ¿por qué no te despediste hace dos años?

-Bueno –Se tranquilizó mentalmente para poder responder. –No me sentí capaz de hacerlo.

Sesshomaru la miró de forma inquisidora. Había algo que no lo terminaba de convencer al cien por ciento, algo se le ocurriría para sacarle la verdad.

Una idea ilumino como bombillo a su mente. Si con esto no lograba lo que quería, entonces nunca lo haría.

Se abalanzó a la azabache y la besó como nunca antes lo había hecho. Kagome quedó inmóvil, no sabía qué hacer o cómo actuar. Había algo distinto en el beso, algo que permitió que sus ojos se cerrasen y disfrutase de aquella delicada caricia. Subió sus brazos hacia el cuello masculino y lo acercó más a su cuerpo. Quería sentir que todo era verdad, que por fin todo se iba a arreglar.

Se separaron lentamente cuando el aire les hizo falta. Se miraron nuevamente a los ojos. Una vez más la batalla del ámbar y el chocolate se desataba.

Pero nada es para siempre.

-Me voy a casar. -Sesshomaru rompió el silencio.

La azabache no atinó bien a lo que escuchaba. ¿Había dicho que se casaba? ¿Cómo podía ocurrir eso? ¿Por qué le decía eso después de besarla? ¿Acaso nunca cambió y lo que creyó era una simple pantalla?

-¿Por qué? –Fue lo único que pudo decir mientras sus cuencas achocolatadas acumulan cierta sustancia salina.

-Porque la amo.

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. ¿Para eso había querido regresar a Manhattan? ¿Para eso había pedido el traslado de su trabajo? ¿Podía ser más injusta la vida? Parecía que sí, y que nada de eso ya podría cambiar. Estaba mal, muy mal emocionalmente.

Se separó lo más rápido de aquel agarre en la que se encontraba prisionera. Buscó con la vista sus maletas. Antes de agarrarlas reunió lo último que quedaba de valor para encararlo una vez más. Sin querer una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, luego otra, y otras. Controló su voz, porque lo que estaba a punto de preguntar la terminaría de destruir.

-¿Quién es?

El platinado se regañó mentalmente por dejar en esas condiciones a la azabache. ¿Es que acaso se le había olvidado todo lo que ella antes había llorado por él? ¿Acaso aún lo amaba? Su corazón empezó a doler mientras veía como sufría en silencio la mujer que amaba.

-Una hermosa chica de 26 años.

Justo lo que le faltaba. La mujer que se casaba con él tenía su misma edad. ¿Acaso todo era una broma? Prefería pensar eso.

Pero aquella mirada llena de seguridad le decía lo contrario. Entonces, ¿lo que decía él era verdad?

-Me alegro que hayas encontrado a tu alma gemela. –Su voz empezó a quebrarse y su corazón quería dejar que aquel dolor que sentía la recorriera por completo. Tal vez sonaba masoquista, pero aquello haría que abriera sus ojos y continuase con su vida. –Me alegro mucho por ti. Debo irme. –Tomó sus maletas y se giró para correr lo más rápido que sus pies pudiesen. Mas una mano la detuvo en su intento de escape. La giró y la abrazó de forma sobre protectora.

Kagome intentó liberarse una vez más, pero el hombre tenía mucha más fuerza que ella. Se quedó quieta mientras más lágrimas caían de sus cuencas, ahora rojizas. Sesshomaru hundió su nariz hasta el cuello. Aspiró el dulce aroma que hace tanto no podía oler.

-¿Me puedes decir quién es? –Insistió la azabache, mientras se separaba un poco de aquel hombre. -¿Qué pasaría si tu novia estuviese aquí y nos viera así?

-Está aquí. –Kagome se puso pálida. Se termino de apartar y giró su cabeza para ver quién era.

-No hay nadie. –Volteó una vez más su cabeza para poder verlo a los ojos. Una vez más encontró ese brillo misterioso.

-Yo nunca dije que estaba atrás tuyo.

Ahora sí que estaba confundida la azabache. Primero le dijo que estaba en frente suyo, se voltea, no ve a nadie y luego dice que nunca dijo que estaba detrás suyo. ¿Acaso le estaba tomando el pelo o qué?

_-ESPERA _–Gritó una pequeña vocecita en su cabeza. _-¿Quién más está al frente suyo?_

Abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos. ¿Podría ser? ¿Acaso era…posible?

Sesshomaru buscaba en su bolsillo una pequeña caja que siempre llevaba con él. La encontró y la sacó de ahí.

Kagome miraba atentamente al platinado mientras su corazón palpita a mil. Lo vio arrodillarse, luego tomó su mano y la besó con ternura. Sacó de aquella cajita roja un hermoso anillo de diamantes.

_-¿Diamantes?_ –Se alarmó aun más cuando la miró directo a los ojos.

-Sé que tal vez te sorprenda un poco todo lo que estoy haciendo. Sobre todo porque yo dije que me iba a casar. –Kagome no parpadeaba mientras hablaba el platinado, por tanto continuó. –Sé que en el pasado no fui la mejor persona, que no fui un verdadero hombre y que te hice sufrir mucho. Me gustaría retroceder el tiempo para poder recuperar todo el tiempo que perdí contigo. Sé que no soy de las personas que demuestran lo que sienten, pero me gustaría que creyeses en mí, porque mi amor es sincero y desde el primer momento en que te vi me pude dar cuenta que eras la mujer que tanto había esperado.

Kagome empezó a llorar de la emoción. ¿Sería verdad todo lo que aquel hombre decía?

-Hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte desde hace dos años. –Tomó su tiempo mientras veía como su amada casi que brincaba de lo emocionada que estaba. -¿Te gustaría compartir tu vida junto a mí? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-¡O por Dios! ¿Qué se supone que debería decir?

-Di sí

Ahora el que estaba ansioso por la respuesta era él. ¿Qué tal si ella le daba una negativa? ¿Y si lo tomaba como una broma? ¿Y si…?

-¿Y si te dijera que no… –El corazón del hombre dejó de bombear apenas escucho esa respuesta. La azabache disfrutó un poco de su sufrimiento, pero cambió de parecer. –Por hacerme esperar?

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro masculino. Rápidamente le puso el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda. Se levantó y la atrapó entre sus brazos para luego besarla.

-Eso significa un sí, ¿verdad?

-Claro que sí. –Lo volvió a besar, pero una pregunta no dejaba de rondar por su cabeza. ¿Cómo sabía en donde se encontraba?

-Me lo dijo tu prima Kikyo. –Contesto a la pregunta, suponiendo que en cualquier momento la haría.

-Más tarde se las verá conmigo. Ahora estoy muy ocupada en ciertas cosas, ¿verdad Sessho? –Dijo mientras se comía al pobre hombre a besos.

Un viento cálido los abrazó a ambos, mientras ellos seguían en su pequeña guerra de lenguas.

**Muchas veces podemos decir que odiamos a alguien**

**Pero hay que tener en cuenta que para odiar**

**Primero debiste de amar**

Fin.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bueno, no pude publicar antes porque:

Las tareas de la escuela se me acumulaban, además de que me ponían muchos ejercicios.

Mi compu peló bollo (eso significa que se dañó). Al final me la trajeron para la semana de navidad, pero hubo un último problema que es la que me aqueja en estos momentos.

No tengo internet. La compañía telefónica dice que debo pagar por el módem ya que el que tengo no trabaja con Windows Vista.

A mi parecer, no creo que sea justo el que deba de pagar por los avances tecnológicos, pero qué más puedo hacer?? Al parecer la única solución que queda es que cambie el sistema operativo a XP.

Estas son mis razones y espero que en verdad me puedan entender y disculpar.

Respondiendo a los reviews:

**Gaby:** Hola amiga!!! Sin querer subí una historia que por cierto ya está en la sección de HP. Estaría encantada que la visitaras y me dieras tu opinión acerca de esa… pero weno, espero que hayas leído la verdadera historia que en verdad deseaba que leyeran de Inuyasha.

**AllySan:** Hola amiga!!! En verdad me da pena que quisieses leer la historia que pensaba subir y leyeses una de HP. Gracias por tu comentario, a decir verdad el Draco que yo puse era un poco fresa??? Jaja hasta yo misma me quería dar un buen golpe porque en realidad él no actuaría así pero era necesario que lo hiciera de esa manera, no crees???

Pero volviendo a la otra historia, bueno sé que muchas por aquí me querían dar más que un simple tomatazo (y quien no) por escribir cierto final tan dramático?? Aun no encuentro palabras para describirlo, pero el punto es que consideré darle otro final. Sabes, me sentí muy mal cuando escribí el primer cap, un adiós y dos corazones rotos suenan como para cortarse las venas, y al ver que muchas me pedían una conti para que todo se solucionara, decidí probar suerte una vez más.

Muchas veces es duro lograr ciertos objetivos en nuestra vida diaria, perdonar o saber levantarse después de una caída, pero para nuestra suerte los fanfics nos permiten cambiar ciertas cosas que simplemente no queremos que pase. Espero que la segunda entrega no te desilusione y que la demora haya valido la pena. Y sobre todo, me alegra un montón que te haya gustado ambos fics.

**RociRadcliffe: **Hola amiga, tiempo que no te veía por estos lares!! Aunque Sesshomaru tenía pensado pedir matrimonio, no supo expresar lo que sentía por ella y a las finales terminó muy mal. Bueno a las finales ya sabes que Kagome se fue y regresó, eso sí, nunca lo pudo olvidar. Digamos que este es el verdadero final y espero que te guste tanto como el otro final.

**Chibi_yo: **Hola amiga!! Si, sé que a muchas no les gustó el otro final. Sabes, en la vida a cada minuto ocurren sucesos desafortunados que cambian para siempre el rumbo de la historia que creímos haber construido. Por suerte existe el mundo de los fanfics, donde podemos hacer lo que queramos con nuestros personajes. Pero hay veces en que nosotros podemos cambiar ciertas cosas de nuestra vida, y yo hice eso. En verdad me alegra que te haya gustado la historia en sí, independiente del final triste o dramático. Mmm… con respecto a seguir escribiendo… bueno el problema de mi internet me tiene truncada para poder subirlos, pero mientras tanto estoy adelantando algunos caps. Espero verte más seguido por aquí.

**Milenka: **Hola amiga!!! Me alegra que hayas escuchado una de mis recomendaciones, la verdad, la letra es muy profunda y creí conveniente ponérselas para que la escucharan. A decir verdad, ya ves que no pude dejar las cosas así nada más. Espero que te guste la segunda partes. Respecto a lo de seguir escribiendo, como respondí anteriormente, adelantaré algunos caps de mis otros fics (que por cierto, los tengo en el olvido jeje…) y apenas tenga internet los subo para que me digan si les gusta o no.

**KAGINU8704: **Hola amiga!!! Creo que Sessho aprendió la lección (y vaya cómo lo hizo). Apuesto que ni en tus mas locos sueños te hubieras imaginado a nuestro sexy platinado llorando, pero se lo tenía merecido. Por Dios que la oportunidad de hacer una segunda parte no lo pude pensar dos veces, y aunque la historia ya la tenía desde hace más o menos un mes, mi internet (y sobretodo la compu) me la jugaron feo. Gracias por tus felicitaciones, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la primera parte y espero que te guste este cap.

**tuti:** Hola!!! Como ves, las cosas no terminaron tan mal como en el cap anterior. Me alegro que te haya gustado mucho mi fic y gracias por leerme. Espero que este cap te guste y sea de tu agrado.

**la+locaa: **Hola amiga!!! En verdad no te gustó el otro final¿??? A mi parecer, fue doloroso terminarlo así y al final decidí cambiar ciertas cosas que hace dos años pudieron ser diferentes. Espero que este cap sea de tu agrado y no te parezca tan fresa.

**naty: **Hola amiga!!! Sí, me consta que fue un final que a muchas dejó con la boca abierta. Pero la culpa no es del todo para la pobre Kag, ella ni siquiera sabía los planes de Sessho y además, la decisión le costó un poco de tiempo tomarla (sobre todo le dolía mucho dejarlo). Pero como ves, decidí escribir nuevamente y espero que este final te agrade.

**azulceleste: **Hola amiga!!! Por Dios que tenía tiempo que no te veía por acá (o era yo la que estaba desaparecida¿??). Como veras, definitivamente los finales tristes no se me dan muy bien que digamos, porque al final la historia termina diferente a lo que pensaba. Como veras, no solo las tareas me impidieron el continuar con el fic, pero por mas tardanza que he tenido, espero de corazón que te guste cañón y que te pueda compensar (tómalo como mi regalo de mi para ti de navidad).

**Nyuu: **Hola amiga!!! Espero que hayas podido aguantar y no hayas muerto en el intento por mi demora, no es que no quisiera actualizar pero las cosas se dieron y no pude hacer nada, solamente esperar. Espero que el cap sea de tu agrado y compense el tiempo.

**JeSs-Dh: **Hola amiga!!! Me alegra un montón que te haya gustado mi fic y espero que la espera valga la pena. A mi parecer, el final me gusta, solo que es muy fresa pero sigue siendo lindo. Espero que te guste la conti y que sea de tu agrado.

**Kayazarami: **Hola amiga!!! Espero que no hayas muerto por tanta espera, o sino pasare toda mi vida en la cárcel por ser una asesina. Si, definitivamente Sessho sufrió mucho por tratarla como la trató en el primer cap, pero cambió por amor. Pero que niña pervertida me salió!!! Jaja, es que los lemons de esta pareja son únicos en su especie, son mágicos e inolvidables, no crees¿?? Como ves, regresé para por subir el cap tan esperado por todas ustedes.

Gracias por el cumplido, pero a decir verdad también me gusta como escribes y cuando tenga internet en mi compu me pasare por un fic tuyo que tengo abandonado desde hace mucho.

Espero que la conti cumpla con tus expectativas y que sea de tu agrado.

**wig black: **Hola amiga!!! Trankis, créeme que si hubieses matado a Kag no hubiese podido escribir la conti jiji… Bueno la pobre mujer ni tenía idea de lo que Sessho le había preparado y termino escogiendo una decisión que la dejo mal (sobre todo porque se aguantó dos años con aquel malestar). Pero como ya ves, un final feliz vino al rescate para que no te cortaras las venas por mera desesperación. Me alegro que te haya gustado la primera parte, será de tu agrado la segunda¿?? Eso espero.

**Jonas5180: **Por Dios que espero que aún te interese la historia. Me demoré casi un año para poder actualizarla y aun no estoy muy segura de si mi final les compensa tanto la espera. Me alegro que te haya gustado el cap pasado y espero que en serio leas la segunda parte.

**SesshoMamorUyashaGF: **Amiga, espero que en serio los instintos homicidas no salgan a flor de piel o me veré en la obligación de cambiarme de nombre juju… Vaya que el primer final fue amargo, pero reconsideré darle una segunda oportunidad (ni que fuera tan despiadada como para dejarlo así). No fue mi intención dejar a todas las lectoras con un micro infarto o con ganas de asesinarme, pero espero que esto compense el mal rato que les hice pasar (sobre todo a la pobre Kag). Como sabrás, mi compu, las tareas y ejercicios de la escuela (y teniendo en cuenta la ausencia de el internet) impidieron que este cap fuera subido a . Pero mis plegarias fueron escuchadas y una laptop (cortesía del trabajo de mi tía) apareció a mi rescate y salvó mi pellejo, porque aseguro que más de una me quería rebanar con una sierra eléctrica. Bueno espero que el cap te guste y que valga la pena tanta espera.

**alejashika02:** Amiga, en verdad siento el haberte deprimido con el fic, pero esa no era mi intención. También pido disculpas por la demora ya que tardé más de 3 meses??? Me parece pero aun no estoy muy segura, pero el punto es que me demore. Ahora solo espero que el cap te suba los ánimos.

**Desi: **Me alegra mucho que el final te haya gustado, aunque al final la historia terminó de una manera diferente. Sabes, me inspiré en las decepciones amorosas que ocurren a cada momento de nuestras vidas. Un día somos nosotras, otro día nuestras amigas y así se va la cuenta. Gracias por las buenas vibras con cierto chico pero creo que mejor me quedo solita, bien dicen que solita se goza mejor (es así¿???). Espero que te guste este nuevo final y espero verte por aquí más seguido.

Tal vez me demoré una eternidad, pero el cap va dedicado también a todas aquellas que no solo me dejaron un review, sino que me agregaron los alertas y a los favoritos, y a todas aquellas que me leyeron pero no me dejaron sus opiniones (o tomatazos).

Felices fiestas de fin de año para todos ustedes. No crean que se librarán tan fácilmente de mí. Si Dios quiere y me lo permite, el próximo año vendré con más ocurrencias para entretenerlos a ustedes.

Besos y abrazos helados!!!

Gene ª.ª


End file.
